


Listening

by Halfling



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfling/pseuds/Halfling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**Warning: contains watersports!kink, if you don't know what it is please don't read**</p><p>Dean likes to listen at the bathroom door in the mornings. Benny notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PurgatorySnuggles (usernamesarecool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/usernamesarecool/gifts).



> contains watersports (piss play) so read at your own risk, otherwise, enjoy!

The first time Benny caught Dean listening at the bathroom door while Benny took his morning piss he didn’t think much of it. It was early, Dean was groggy, and the poor guy probably just really needed to pee and leaning on the bathroom door came naturally in his tired, needy state. The second time Dean acted a little more furtive about it, which gave Benny pause, but he still didn’t let himself jump to conclusions. There were too many innocent explanations for Dean’s behavior and Benny didn’t dare to hope Dean might really be into _that._ The third time though, Benny was sure.

Dean had been dead asleep when Benny pulled his arm out from under him that morning. He stirred when Benny stood up, but didn’t appear to wake, then as soon as Benny latched the door he heard the telltale thump of Dean rolling, heavy with sleep but forceful with purpose, to the floor and scrambling to stand just outside the bathroom door. Benny was grateful for the closed door between them; he couldn’t have stopped smiling if he wanted to. The question was, now that he had this information, what should he do with it? It took him nearly ten minutes of coaxing to calm down the hard-on he got thinking about it enough to let him pee, first a trickle, then finally a steady a powerful stream hitting the porcelain. A soft moan from the other side of the door as he finished sent happy shivers down his spine and blood rushing back to his cock. He stopped before he had emptied his bladder by more than half. He needed to know how far Dean wanted to go with this.

He opened the door without warning. A sudden flurry of movement told him Dean had been leaning on the door again and had almost fallen over when Benny opened it. “Can I help you?” he asked slyly.

Dean, to his credit, tried his best to play it off despite the blush that spread across his face, highlighting his freckles and making him look young and vulnerable in his t-shirt and boxers. “Just waiting for the bathroom, is all,” he mumbled.

“Sure about that?” Benny made a show of looking pointedly at the tent at Dean’s crotch.

Dean at first tried to cover his erection from Benny’s view, then seemed to think better of it and crossed his arms instead, shrugging defiantly. “Like you never get morning wood?”

“You were soft as kitten when I woke you up ten minutes ago.” Benny pulled Dean closer and palmed him gently through his boxers. “Now you’re harder than all the trees in the forest. Can’t help but wonder why that might be.”

Dean’s arms loosened across his chest and his eyes fluttered closed at the contact. “Wouldn’t happen to have a solution to that, would you?” he asked, voice becoming low with lust.

“Depends,” Benny said, stroking him slowly, “Might help if I knew what it was that made you so hot and bothered so early in the morning.”

Dean hissed and leaned into Benny’s touch. “Just thinking about you,” he said.

“Thinking about me in there?” Benny pointed back at the bathroom behind him with a thumb, keeping up his ministrations on Dean’s cock with his other hand.

Dean nodded, some of the blush from earlier slipping back into his cheeks.

“You like to listen?”

Dean nodded again, steadying himself by grabbing Benny’s shoulders. Benny loved it when Dean got all weak in the knees.

“What do you think about when you listen?” He coaxed.

“What it looks like,” he whispered, eyes squeezed shut, “What it feels like.”

“I could show you,” Benny said low in his ear, “if you asked.”

“Please.” Dean’s grip on his shoulders tightened. “Please show me.”

“Shower.” Benny released Dean, who blinked twice before recognition hit him. He quickly stumbled into the shower, grabbing Benny’s hand and pulling him in after, perhaps trying to make this happen before Benny changed his mind.

Dean was already pawing at Benny’s underwear, eagerness showing in earnest on his features, but Benny batted his hands away. He needed to concentrate.

“Please,” Dean asked again.

“Give me a moment,” Benny said, “Where do you want it?”

“Everywhere.” Dean leaned back against the shower wall and closed his eyes in anticipation.

It took a minute for Benny to compose himself enough to let go with Dean squirming and making encouraging noises that really didn’t help, but he was finally able to release the rest of the stream he’d been holding back. Dean groaned loudly the moment he felt Benny’s hot piss soak into his shirt. Benny started at the top of his chest and worked his way down to Dean’s crotch, delighting in the excited noises that came out of Dean’s mouth as he clung to him.

When he was finally empty, he pulled Dean close to his chest, slipping a knee between Dean’s thighs. Dean pressed up against him, grinding his hips on Benny’s thigh until he came with a shuddering moan. Benny held them like that, feeling the wetness from Dean’s clothes soak into Benny’s own.

When Dean’s breath evened out after his orgasm and his eyes fluttered open again Benny turned the shower on hot and they both stripped, a pile of wet clothes at the floor of the shower the only evidence left of the mess they’d made.

“How come you never told me you were into that?” Dean asked as Benny rubbed soap into his skin.

“Could ask you the same.”

Dean shrugged. “Never liked to advertise it, you know?”

“You don’t have to hide anything from me, darling,” Benny promised.

“Good to know,” Dean replied with a wink.


End file.
